


Through the Eyes of Portraits

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of drabbles on what goes on at Hogwarts told through the eyes, thought, and memories of the Portraits. Who knows? Some of them have witnessed things even the wildest imagination couldn't come up with. After all... we are talking about Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salazar Slytherin

They call me evil now. My house is where the ones destined for darkness come from. TO quote the youngest boy of those disgraceful Weasleys,

 

“There isn’t a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.

 

In defense of my little Snakes…

 

Peter Pettigrew

 

Amongst others but does anyone ever take them into account? I think not. I also have my questions about Albus Dumbledore but who would question his actions? After all…

 

It’s all for the greater good.

 

So I watch,

 

Guarding those strong enough to survive seven years of their life dealing with the school’s prejudiced hatred and face the biased world it had created after graduation.

 

Sitting here in silence as those cursed with my emerald tie struggle in a world that wishes them dead. And wondering…

 

Just how different every one of them would have been if that hatred had not existed.

 

It is times like these that I wish a certain James Potter’s statement had been fulfilled.

 

“There should have never been a Slytherin house.”

 

But it isn’t and so I watch…

 

As families turn away from their children…

 

As brother curses brother…

 

As first years cry out in pain due to seventh year spell work…

 

As hard work is ignored and punishments dealt unfairly…

 

As favoritism is blatantly shown and innocence is destroyed…

 

And all I can do is wonder…

 

When will both sides of the story be heard?

 

But then I realize that the answer is quite simple really…

 

…NEVER…


	2. The Fat Lady

I am the one all have forgotten.

The one who oversees the comings and goings of generations of Gryfindore children.

 

I am The Fat Lady.

I wasn’t always referred to by my weight.

People once knew me for accomplishments both my husband’s and my own.

It’s easy for me now though. Even if it hurts no less every time I hear that label. I became used to labels while I was alive…

The Fat Lady

Mother

Wife

Friend

Lover

Witch

Pureblood

Simple Minded

Peacekeeper

Homely

Peacemaker

Teacher

The list went on and on…

But back then I also had a name…

ME….

Friend and helper of Helga Hufflepuff.

Study Partner and fellow debater of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Comforter to Salazar Slytherin when his wife and my best friend Phoenix Slytherin ne Black died.

Babysitter to all of their children and mother to my own.

Godrick Griffendore’s wife.

…Fiona Griffendore ne Peverell.

But no one remembers that.

No one knows…

They no longer know me or the other spouses.

They no longer know exactly why Salazar Slytherin left.

They no longer know the twisted relationships whose existence both brought us all together and threatened to break us apart.

 

But it doesn’t matter does it?

 

The damage is done and all we who are trapped here in time can do is wait.

And then the day finally came.

A first year Ravenclaw who looked so much like his father had back in his school years walked up to me, curiosity flaming in those innocent emerald eyes.

“Are you the Fat Lady Mam?” He asks hesitantly and I paste on a smile. Thinking of how much like Rowena’s son Raven he was.

“Yes dear, if you want to go into the common room you need to have the password.” Knowing exactly whom he was from the talk around the school that was already happening even though it was only the first day of classes.

And I feel sorry for the boy who has to deal with what I have to.

The Potter who couldn’t get into Griffendore.

The middle child of Harry Potter and all the labels this poor child has to bare because of it.

And all the labels he will accumulate over the years.

Albus Severus Potter

“No thank you, but…” He hesitates just a moment, eyes trained on his scuffling feet as his mother had done when in trouble with her favorite professors, one hand running through his hair like his father’s had unconsciously done when he was nervous, and the other fiddling with his school robes.

“But?” I push. Then smile, truly smile, for the first time since Hogwarts crumbled in my eyes and my heart was ripped into two, as his response echoes around us through the empty broken halls of the castle that was once my home.

“W-what’s your name?”

Maybe, just MAYBE, there’s a chance…

A chance that maybe all is not forgotten.

But in the back of my mind I know that that’s all it will ever be…

… A Chance…


	3. The Sixth Year

I was the freak.

 

The one who never spoke.

The one with no friends.

The one who clung to the shadows like the lifeline they were.

The one who never looked you in the eye.

The one that sat by themself.

The one you hated for simply existing.

 

I was the one you killed.

 

Did you not realize I was just as human as you are?

… That I too could be hurt?

Maybe even more than you could.

 

I guess not.

 

Because then maybe…

I wouldn’t be just another painting hanging on the walls of this hell.

But you must have realized something…

…Or I wouldn’t be up here.

Though maybe it was just your revenge at not being able to torture me for amusement anymore since now I am denied the death I had been wishing for with all my soul since you first laid your eyes on me so long ago.

Did you know? Even in death I can still remember every little thing you said and did to me. Even generations after your life has ended I still remember.

I know you forgot about me before they had even put my body six feet under where I wish my soul could have stayed. But why should you care?

You NEVER did before.

And sitting here in my jail cell for all eternity I am forced to watch as my story…

OUR story…

Plays out over and over again. Praying that this time it wont end in the child who stands where I once had giving their tormentor the satisfying victory I undoubtedly gave you.

But I know I’m not special enough to be the only or even the first one to stand in that role.

I am but one of over 14 percent of the Hogwarts student body.

After all…

Bullying is just part of being a kid. We all grow out of it eventually…

…Right?…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone.
> 
> Welcome to my drabble series on the thoughts of the Portraits found around Hogwarts! If you would like me to do a specific Portrait or a theme for one of them then don’t be afraid of the review box bellow. I am also willing to be encouraged to turn any of these drabbles into their own actual stories and make this a true series. Also I know that I probably should have started with someone a little more frequent on an overdone topic but… 
> 
> …I didn’t feel like it. So please don’t flame me for this incredibly out of character Salazar Slytherin, I have yet to figure out where exactly I get my ideas and inspiration from for these stories.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. OK, done? Good.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> BYE!!


End file.
